


Давай примем любовную ванну, милый

by Saysly



Series: Красно-бело-синий крест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Рамлоу уверен, что между ними все кончено, однако Стив другого мнения.У них обоих, честно говоря, есть планы друг на друга.





	Давай примем любовную ванну, милый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Take a Love Bath Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212667) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



По всему выходило, что им настал конец. Рамлоу отпугнул Кэпа и не был уверен в своих чувствах касательно этого факта.

Месяц назад он сунул пистолет в рот Капитана Америки и спустил ему между бедер. Это был волшебный день. Он обеспечил его такими фантазиями, что Брок уже потратил половину гигантского флакона смазки. Целую неделю от одного воспоминания о произошедшем в тире его член вставал по стойке смирно.

И Стив не пытался с ним после этого поговорить, кроме как по работе. Даже не посылал щенячьих взглядов голубыми глазищами через заполненные людьми помещения.

С одной стороны, это подтверждало то, что говорили все ученые — Кэп был усовершенствованным во всех возможных направлениях, и мог не только щелкать орехи своей совершенной задницей, но и пользоваться собственным интеллектом. До него явно дошло, что Рамлоу был прав, и сама мысль об отношениях между ними была смешной и глупой.

С другой стороны, было чертовски обидно, потому что Брок мог придумать еще уйму всего, что он хотел бы с делать с Кэпом, но тот вел себя абсолютно _катастрофически_ профессионально.

Черт.

За это время они участвовали в трех операциях. Стив напяливал красное, белое и синее и вытворял удивительные вещи, от которых Рамлоу каждый раз возвращался домой с болезненным стояком. Он, честно говоря, не был уверен, что было более убогим — то, что он отчаянно дрочил в полном одиночестве в темной спальне, или то, что его это так сильно расстраивало.

Но сегодня, когда он вернулся с операции, прошедшей, к сожалению, без Кэпа, он открыл свой шкафчик и обнаружил там небольшую записку, написанную от руки. Лист, похоже, был вырван из блокнота, а ровные буквы вышли из-под плохо заточенного карандаша.

Рамлоу точно знал, кто оставил записку — но не то, _как_ это было сделано — еще до того, как взял ее в руки и развернул, обнаружив короткое послание:

_Рамлоу. Встречаемся в Доках в восемь. Никаких отмазок. Стив._

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он. Поднял лист бумаги к носу и глубоко вдохнул. Тот даже пах Стивом. Вполне возможно, что блокнот весь месяц пролежал в заднем кармане его джинсов, притиснутый к идеальной заднице.

Ох, как же все у него было запущено.

— Что там у тебя, босс? — За его плечом возник Роллинз. К счастью, кроме него из всего отряда никого больше не было в зоне слышимости, когда Рамлоу совершил неожиданное открытие.

Рамлоу смял записку, подумал, не съесть ли ее, чтобы уничтожить все улики, но потом просто сунул поглубже в карман.  
— Потом расскажу.

— Ты с нами? Парни в бар собрались, — сказал его зам, бесстрастно приняв резкий ответ.

— Не могу, — отказался Рамлоу, закрывая свой шкафчик и отправляя пистолет в наплечную кобуру. Он мог пригодиться. — У меня свидание.

*

Разумеется, _Доки_ не были захудалым складом, пропахшим рыбой. Нет. Это был древний ирландский паб в Бруклине, где никто из них не мог себе позволить жилье. Когда Рамлоу добрался до места, чувство, что он совершает самую большую ошибку в жизни, только усилилось. Место было _милым_ — увешанным аляповатыми ирландскими украшениями зеленых оттенков и оформленным теплым, блестящим дубом. Единственным спасением было то, что большой улов Рамлоу не стал выставлять их обоих на посмешище, позвав его в какое-нибудь еще более вычурное место. Рамлоу был одет в джинсы и черную футболку, прятавшуюся под кожаной курткой. Однако это все равно не слишком сильно облегчало ему жизнь.

Хотя бы ему доведется сегодня потрахаться.

Он вошел внутрь, и тут же к нему повернулась светловолосая голова. В голубых глазах Стива мелькнула смесь удивления и радости. Он сидел в кабинке, перед ним на столе лежали два меню, на зеленой подставке с пивным логотипом стоял полупустой стакан воды. Стив улыбнулся.  
— Ты пришел.

Когда Рамлоу подошел к нему, Стив встал, словно Рамлоу был женщиной, и он собирался подвинуть для него стул. Рамлоу не стал садиться.

— Мы здесь не остаемся, — сказал Брок, глядя на Стива вверх.

Стив заметно вздрогнул и бросил взгляд на стол, словно ища, что не так с устроенной им романтической сценой.  
— Почему?  
Когда Стив снова поднял взгляд, в его глазах было то самое упрямство, которое так не любил Брок. У него были планы на вечер, и они не включали в себя попытки разбить голову о стену в человеческом обличьи. Когда Стив на чем-то упирался, его ничто не могло переубедить.

Хотя это не имело значения. Если Кэп решит настоять на своем, Брок может просто уйти. Планы подождут.

— Поправка — я не остаюсь здесь. Ты можешь уйти со мной, или можешь остаться и в одиночестве сгрызть ведро чипсов, если хочешь, — сказал Рамлоу, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

Стив с минуту разглядывал его, затем его взгляд прояснился.  
— Ладно, — произнес он. — Куда ты тогда хочешь пойти? — Попался с потрохами.

Рамлоу огляделся. В зале было несколько посетителей, которые старательно притворялись, что не следили за разговором Капиатана Америки с незнакомым мужчиной, но все они были достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать ничего внятного. Он все равно подался ближе к Стиву.  
— Ты позвал меня потрахаться или поболтать? Какая цель у сегодняшней встречи?

Стив покраснел. Брок обожал, когда он это делал.

— Я хочу и то, и то. Но в обратном порядке, — он запнулся. — Сначала поговорить, потом… Ну, другое.

Черт побери. _Почему я вообще думаю о сексе с ребенком, который даже слово «трахаться» выговорить не может?!_

Он знал, что это как раз было одной из основных причин.

Рамлоу смотрел на него несколько секунд, давая повариться в собственной неуверенности, потом улыбнулся, медленно и обещающе.  
— Идем.  
Он развернулся и вышел из паба, словно ожидая, что Капитан Америка просто последует за ним.

И тот последовал.

Они молча шли некоторое время, покинув веселый теплый паб. Их окутывал ночной воздух, заполненный запахами снега и городской ночи — мусора, выхлопных газов, густотой индийской еды из ближайшей закусочной, кофе. Стив шагал, вибрируя от напряжения, и Рамлоу старался не обращать на это внимания. Он надеялся, что американская мечта не попытается взять его за руку.

Они прошли мимо подворотни, где парочка пидоров дрочили друг другу над переполненным мусорным контейнером. Стив повернулся посмотреть, затем снова уставился перед собой, пока они шли мимо. Рамлоу не смог прочесть выражение на его лице.

— Итак, — сказал он, когда полные удовольствия звуки стихли за их спинами. — Давай поговорим.

Стив бросил на него взгляд.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить сейчас? Почему у меня такое ощущение, что говорить ты не хочешь? Или, вне зависимости от того, что я скажу, просто проигнорируешь проблему?

Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
— Потому что никакой проблемы нет, и разговаривать не о чем. Я был честен с тобой с самого начала. Однако я здесь, так? Ты меня сюда позвал. Так что говори.

Стив прикусил губу, изучая тротуар под ногами.  
— Я не готовил заранее речь. Я просто думал… ну, я хотел, чтобы сегодняшний вечер получился другим — настоящим свиданием, чтобы мы узнали друг друга лучше.

— Кэп, — голос Рамлоу звучал почти нежно. — Ты не хочешь узнавать меня.

— Откуда мне об этом знать, если я тебя не знаю? — возразил Стив. Он протянул руку и взял Рамлоу за плечо, чтобы остановить его. Они замерли лицом к лицу, Рамлоу смотрел вверх на него, сместив вес так, словно готовился к нападению. Он крепко стоял на ногах, однако верхняя часть его тела была расслабленной, ему было комфортно в собственной коже, он был спокоен и самоуверен, стоя перед человеком, способным проломить его череп одним коротким жестом. Было любопытно наблюдать за раздражением Стива, но он хотел побыстрее покончить с этим.

— _Я знаю._

На это Стив не нашел, что ответить. Он молча смотрел на него.

И, черт побери, смотрел этим своим щенячьим взглядом, по которому Рамлоу так скучал. Он поднял руку и ласково взял лицо Стива в ладонь.  
— Не смотри так. Ты хочешь себе парня? В мире примерно три с половиной миллиарда человек, которые с удовольствием согласятся на эту вакансию. Вторая половина — женщины, и они будут встречаться и трахаться с тобой с той же радостью. Я просто прошу принимать меня таким, какой я есть. Не пытайся изменить меня. Если тебе не нравится то, что я могу предложить, ты знаешь, что делать.

Стив опустил взгляд, а когда снова поднял глаза, в них сияла новая решимость.  
— Ты прав. Прости. Ты был честен с самого начала, и я должен уважать это.

Так тому и быть. Теперь Стив даст ему уйти. Рамлоу кивнул, чувствуя, как по нему прокатывается смесь разочарования и облегчения, когда он опустил руку. _Прощай, великолепный хер Стива Роджерса, без тебя будет грустно._ Хотя бы он не стал упираться, пытаясь заставить их встречаться подобно парочке влюбленных придурков.

Но, когда он начал отворачиваться, Стив снова поймал его за плечо и потянул на себя. И внезапно оказалось, что они целуются, прямо там — на тротуаре, на виду у всех.

_Черт побери, а я-то считал его стеснительной ромашкой._

Он был на вкус как всё самое невероятное, и Рамлоу наслаждался поцелуем целых две с половиной секунды, прежде чем резко укусил Стива за губу. Тот с удивленным вскриком отшатнулся, отпустив его и подняв руку ко рту, чтобы вытереть крохотное пятнышко крови.  
— Рамлоу?..

Тот облизался с голодной ухмылкой.  
— Притормози, ковбой. Давай не будем обеспечивать папарацци работой. Я все-таки слежу за своей репутацией.

Стив растерянно моргнул, потом покраснел и огляделся. На улицах было довольно пусто, но они все-таки были в Нью-Йорке. Вокруг всегда были люди, и у них всегда были телефоны с камерами.  
— Конечно. Я не подумал.

— Не думай. Мне это нравится. — Рамлоу взял его за локоть и подтолкнул в том направлении, куда они шли до Разговора. — Идем. Еще немного. — Он ускорил шаг, двигаясь к небольшому торговому центру, в котором доминировал китайский ресторан со светящейся розовой вывеской, обещавшей димсам.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Стив.

— Увидишь.

Возле китайского ресторана была дверь, единственная на площади, чья вывеска не была подсвечена. На простом пластиковом прямоугольнике было написано «Парная».

К удивлению Рамлоу, Стив споткнулся на входе, и в его голосе прозвучало узнавание.  
— О. Ты уверен?

Рамлоу окинул его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Мне еще раз тебе объяснять?  
Либо они войдут, либо нет. Он знал, что Стив рано или поздно отступится. Сегодня или в любой другой день он встретит милую девушку, с которой осядет, отказавшись от забав с командиром Страйка. Понимая это, Рамлоу не собирался с ним нянчиться.

Стив пристыженно покачал головой.  
— Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Я просто не ожидал… Я думал, что ты не хочешь делать это на виду. Я думал, тебе это важно.

Рамлоу растерянно моргнул, вспомнил последние полчаса, а затем все те разы, когда у них был секс. Да, он понимал, что могло привести Стива к такому выводу. Он фыркнул.  
— Это не на виду. На виду — это в проклятом ресторане или на углу улицы. А это просто место, куда люди приходят потрахаться.  
Он открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь.

— Романтики в тебе ни на грош, да? — сухо прокомментировал Стив, следуя за ним.

Рамлоу решил, что это был риторический вопрос.

Даже в холле заведения было тепло и немного влажно. Рамлоу взял несколько полотенец и два набора ключей у бритого качка, стоявшего за стойкой регистрации, затем повел Стива вниз по узкой лестнице вглубь здания. С каждым шагом влажность повышалась, и он мгновенно вспотел в куртке. На его загривке скопился пот и покатился по спине между лопатками еще до того, как они спустились вниз.

У подножия лестницы располагалась раздевалка. Было невероятным облегчением снять наконец куртку и кобуру, а затем и раздеться догола в горячем туманном воздухе. Стив ничего не сказал, молча последовав его примеру и раздевшись без признаков стеснения — с другой стороны, чего ему было стесняться? Он был гребаным божеством на фоне бледных китайцев, бродивших вокруг них.

Как только они разделись и заперли вещи, Рамлоу поймал Стива за руку и притянул к себе, накрыв его рот жестким, грубым поцелуем. Стив тихо, облегченно выдохнул и ответил с тем же жаром. Он прижал Рамлоу к шкафчикам, и их грубая деревянная поверхность царапала ему спину.

Руки Стива блуждали по бокам Рамлоу, пока не остановились на его бедрах. Рамлоу разорвал поцелуй и выгнулся, наслаждаясь силой в крепкой хватке.  
— Полегче, тигр, — пробормотал Рамлоу. — Давай найдем себе уютное местечко для начала.

— Да, — низко и голодно выдохнул Стив.

Хватка ослабла, и Рамлоу нырнул Стиву под руку. Он хлопнул его полотенцем по заднице, заставив сначала вскрикнуть, а затем рассмеяться. Звуки глушили облака пара, плававшие в воздухе.

Рамлоу повел Стива через лабиринт по гладкому голому бетону. В каждой комнатушке была жаровня со светящимися камнями и кадка с водой для пара. Укрытые туманом пары мужчин изображали из себя чудовищ с двумя спинами, на скамьях и даже просто на полу. На столе в каждой комнате стояли коробки с презервативами и смазкой. Рамлоу взял необходимое и повел Стива за руку в относительно прохладную часть лабиринта — помещение, разделенное перегородками на отсеки, в каждом из которых стояла широкая скамья. Рамлоу притормозил у первой и заметил «анонимную дыру» на уровне пояса. Он не планировал ей пользоваться.

Вместо этого он затащил Стива в кабинку и ткнул пальцем в скамейку.  
— Садись.

Стив замешкался, потом сел. На его лице была неуверенность, но его член точно знал, что хотел. Он был твердым и красным и смотрел четко вверх, когда Стив уселся на скамью. Отлично.

Рамлоу опустился на колени.

— Ты уже был здесь раньше, — с неожиданным осознанием в голосе произнес Стив.

Рамлоу не удостоил его ответом. Для его рта имелись более интересные задачи. Рамлоу развел колени Стива и придвинулся к нему, наклоняясь взять его совершенный член в рот. Стив тихо застонал и осторожно опустил ладонь ему на пропотевшие волосы.

Стоны и довольные вздохи доносились до них сквозь туман, словно не имея источника, но Рамлоу волновали только те звуки, что рождались прямо над ним. Стив откинулся на стену, охая и низко ноя, пока Рамлоу водил головой вверх и вниз, вбирая с каждым разом его член всё глубже. Он никуда не торопился, смакуя вкус и вес на языке, гладкий, горячий и бархатистый.

— О боже… Брок, — стонал Стив все громче и громче.

Он замер, всего на секунду, только чтобы услышать, как Стив недовольно вскрикнет от опасения, что Рамлоу снова не даст ему кончить. Тогда Рамлоу свернул язык вокруг головки и с усердием пососал ее.

Стив снова закричал, выгибаясь, и спустил Рамлоу в рот. Он проглотил, затем поднял голову и встал на ноги, пока Стив лежал неподвижно, с трудом дыша в горячем влажном воздухе.

Стив распахнул глаза, как только Рамлоу выпрямился, и с пугающей скоростью вцепился в его руку.  
— Подожди, не…

— Тише, я никуда не ухожу, — успокоил его Рамлоу, позабавившись, хотя его и ждали теперь синяки в виде отпечатков пальцев. Он протянул свободную руку и расчесал пальцами влажные светлые волосы, почти ласково отводя пряди со лба Стива. — Расслабься. Я о тебе позабочусь. Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, но я никуда не денусь, пока ты не скажешь, что мы закончили.

Стив моргнул, заторможенный и немножко поглупевший от жары. Его взгляд смягчился, и он разжал мертвую хватку на руке Рамлоу, затем обнял его обеими руками за пояс и притянул к себе.

Усмехнувшись, Рамлоу развел ноги и уселся на Стива верхом. Они поцеловались. Рамлоу запустил язык в рот Стива, давая ему попробовать вкус собственного семени.

— Что скажешь? — пробормотал он, прежде чем Стив сумел произнести что-нибудь милое и слюнявое. — Как быстро ты восстанавливаешься? Сыворотка наделила тебя способностью трахаться всю ночь без остановки?

— Эм, — Стив замялся. — Она определенно внесла свои изменения.

Рамлоу втянул его пухлую нижнюю губу в рот и сжал зубами. Место, где он укусил Стива раньше, еще не до конца залечилось, и он снова почувствовал привкус крови.  
— Отлично, — проворковал он. — Поднимай его, я с тобой еще не закончил.

— Я тоже с тобой еще не закончил, — отозвался Стив, нетерпеливо проведя руками по его спине и остановившись на заднице. — Как ты…

Рамлоу снова заткнул его поцелуем. Взяв со скамейки смазку, он вложил ее в ладонь Стива. Тот издал удивленный, полный замешательства звук. Когда Рамлоу разорвал поцелуй, то увидел, что Стив хмурится, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Растяни меня. Хочу тебя в себя. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? — Рамлоу почувствовал восторг, когда Стив резко кивнул и тут же подчинился его приказу. В поле Кэп был безусловным лидером, но здесь он подчинялся Рамлоу, как будто был рожден для этого. Может быть, однажды их положение изменится (или они умрут от пули в затылок), но сейчас Рамлоу с непередаваемым удовольствием управлял могущественным орудием, используя всего пару слов и чарующую улыбку.

Один этот факт был прекрасным образом на грядущие одинокие вечера наедине с его рукой.

Скользкие пальцы медленно протиснулись в его тело. Несмотря на жжение, по мере того, как его тело привыкало к заполненности, Рамлоу издавал тихие одобрительные стоны. Стив был очень нежным, очень заботливым. Он внимательно всматривался в лицо Рамлоу, следя за любыми признаками неудобства. Он обещал однажды стать кому-то прекрасным мужем.

Рамлоу не мог это выносить. Он провел пальцами через волосы Стива, сжал их в кулаке и притянул его лицо к себе для нового поцелуя.  
— Вот так, — пробормотал он Стиву в рот. Они оба тяжело дышали. — Вот так. Я не сломаюсь. Быстрее.

Стив ввел полностью два пальца в его тело, и Рамлоу застонал от жжения:  
— Черт, да.

— Боже, Брок, — потрясенно прошептал Стив. — Ты звучишь… ты выглядишь… потрясающе.

— Давай посмотрим, насколько громким ты можешь меня сделать, — прорычал Рамлоу, снова ловя губы Стива голодным, грубым поцелуем. Стив довольно замычал, продолжая разрабатывать его пальцами. Рамлоу не пытался сдерживать рвавшиеся из него звуки, охая и постанывая по мере нараставшего удовольствия. Он качался всем телом вперед и назад, одной рукой цепляясь за волосы Стива, а вторую запустив между их телами и возвращая его член к жизни. Едва он до него дотронулся, член, уже наполовину вставший, дернулся и стал еще тверже.

— Сильнее, — зарычал Рамлоу. — Больше.

Стив тихо охнул, его член полностью затвердел в руке Рамлоу в ответ на эти требования. Он повозился на скамье, а потом вдавил в Рамлоу третий палец, заставив невольно вскрикнуть.  
— Да, так, — выдохнул он прежде, чем Стив успел переполошиться. — Так я и хочу.

Они целовались так, словно тонули. На разгоряченной коже блестел пот. Затем Рамлоу разорвал поцелуй и прогнулся в спине. Схватил смазку и щедро налил в ладонь, затем провел кулаком вверх-вниз по члену Стива.  
— Я хочу тебя сейчас же, Роджерс.

— Да, да, — выдохнул Стив и вынул из него пальцы. Рамлоу не стал дожидаться, сам приставил член и опустился на него. Он после этого с неделю будет смешно ходить, и это было прекрасно.

Они двигались синхронно, воздух вокруг заполняли звуки хлопков кожи о кожу и рваных выдохов. Рамлоу задавал ритм, снова и снова насаживаясь на Стива, пока тот бесконтрольно возился под ним, издавая тихие довольные звуки, едва напоминавшие слова.

Боль быстро уступила чистому удовольствию, копившемуся и копившемуся, пока Рамлоу не запрокинул голову, тихо зашипев в экстазе. Он в последний раз насадился, вздрагивая, пока по его телу катился головокружительный оргазм, выплескиваясь на гладкий живот Стива. Тот громко закричал, забившись под тяжестью Рамлоу, через несколько секунд тоже шагнув через край, и Рамлоу почувствовал наполнившее его тепло, когда Стив кончил в него.

Несколько минут висела тишина, нарушавшаяся тихими стонами и резкими рваными вдохами. Рамлоу едва позволил себе насладиться ощущением Стива под руками, его запахом и вкусом его пота. Затем поднялся на ноги, поморщившись от резкой вспышки боли между ногами. Она определенно будет долго ему напоминать об этом. Превосходно.

— Я принесу нам влажные полотенца, — пробормотал он, коротко поцеловав Стива в лоб. — Никуда не уходи, герой.

Стив открыл глаза и пьяно посмотрел на него, сладко улыбаясь. Рамлоу улыбнулся в ответ и отвернулся, осторожно вышел из кабинки и свернул влево.

Остановившись у соседнего отсека, он заглянул внутрь. Роллинз выпрямился, отодвигаясь от дырки в стене, его рука продолжала лениво поглаживать толстый член.  
— Отличное свидание, — пробормотал он.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и пошел дальше.


End file.
